guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/Me Fissure Forest Farmer
R/me or R/Me? Can normal users move articles? Trying now... esan 04:56, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :Neat, they can. esan ---- Video link is not working. Need vouchers. --Karlos 10:56, 5 April 2006 (CDT) Awesome build, tried it 195.137.4.228 16:47, 5 April 2006 (CDT) (Skuld) When we get favour i'd like to get some screenshots of this 17:07, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :Issues: :*What attribute is the superior rune supposed to go in? :*This needs an explanation of how to run there (ok this can be short), but more important, an guide of how and when to attack what once you get there. For example: When to use which stance. --Xeeron 21:50, 5 April 2006 (CDT) ::How to heal if the spiders nail your Troll Unguent? Unless you are aggroing one spider at a time, chances are, your Troll Unguent will get interrupted, and with the poison it doesn't look pretty. I can pretty much figure out the rest, but healing against the spiders is a mystery to me. --Karlos 22:14, 5 April 2006 (CDT) ::Also, instead of Druid's, get the Ranger armor with the ridiculous bonus against Lightning.. then you might not even need Mantra of Lightning. --Karlos 22:15, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :::Looking at the build, my guess is the superior rune would be in Wilderness Survival. +2 more in Expertise would not do anything to the cost of skills. Be nice to have a higher Marksmanship though, but I don't think thats the highest priorty here. :::I agree with Karlos about changing the armor to Studded Leather Armor, then maybe adding Distortion for defense against Savage Shot when you use Troll Unguent and renewing Kindle Arrows, you can use Storm Chaser against the Spirit Shepherds with a +5 enregy gain when hit with elemental damage and a 10 sec down time(This is with a superior Wilderness rune). Antidote Signet might be another option for the optional slot. It can be used after killing the Armored Cave Spiders to get rid of the poison effect quicker. --Gares Redstorm 22:59, 5 April 2006 (CDT) Do spiders use savage shot? only one should be fought at a time or you're dead. :I've used this build as a base for my own Fissure Forest Ranger. Different placement of attribute points and some different skills, but the premise stays the same and its a good base build, in my opinion. --Gares Redstorm 11:07, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::I also changed the atts around a bit. I got it working with studded leather, though I only got up to the spirit woods (first try, well third try XD, first 2 attempts were just running there. I like to wait until the skeletons fight the 3 shadow guys before you enter the large area, it's easir than pulling.)72.144.86.230 23:53, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ---- Why an expertise mask? It should be wilderness survival to get the extra attribute points freed up. - Unchain 11:34, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Build stubs clean up Check the Build stubs talk page for more info about the clean up. *'Unstub:' :*Gares Redstorm :*[[User:Foo|'Foo']] :*CoRrRan :*F G :*Joseph Leito *'Keep:' :* Needs guide and some minor tweaking (where the sup rune?). I'll make them tomorrow :*Xeeron (This definitly needs the getting there and how-to-kill guide. Right now a user does not know how to use the build) :*BCTurk I'll look at adding in a run and kill guide, althogh I don't play this exact build, so someone will have to correct any mistakes I have. *'Delete:' Guide Ok, I started work on the guide, but it is far from complete. I'll add screenshot links if I can, and I'd like to clarify the turns and such. Any different approaches to running there would be cool, but this is the way I learned. --Turk Nagona 00:37, 11 August 2006 (CDT) I stated working on the Farming Thing, but now i have horrible lags so im still there, once my sister stop uploading songs to her friends using messenger, i can continune from where i stopped or some one else will continune from there. my ranger is currently there in afk so once i can ill continune.Ofer1992 11:16, 6 September 2006 (CDT) Finished the farming guide. I won't remove the stub until some1 else will see this and say its ok, so feel free to fix grammer mistakes and improve the descriptions.--Ofer1992 09:59, 7 September 2006 (CDT) Rewrote the farming section and fixed some of the format of the page, While i understand the methord used, I find the running path to be unclear and think it should be reformated. I left the Skeletal Bridge shortcut in the page as an optional path but did not fix it and again i think this needs to be cleared up. I hope i wasnt offensive ofer1992, im just trying to help. Xeon 11:56, 15 September 2006 (CDT) its ok for me, english is not my native language, and its good that some1 actually read the article and changed him. anyway the change was good so tnx--Ofer1992 08:15, 21 September 2006 (CDT) PLEASE add some screen shots. I didn't know where to turn and I just died nowhere near the forest. :Check the original thread linked at the bottom for the video ... >_> -Ichigo724 20:00, 18 November 2006 (CST) Someone Confirm Please "'The spider will interrupt your healing skill (Troll Unguent) with Savage Shot if your health drops below 20%, so keep Troll Unguent up." I was unaware of this happening during any run and would like to know if someone can confirm this, otherwise this seems to be incorrect information. Xeon 10:55, 15 September 2006 (CDT) I just ran through this again and lowered my health below 20% and used troll, i was not interupted. 210.50.32.78 01:58, 16 September 2006 (CDT) Per my experience, this is accurate, spiders use savage shot when you are at or below 20% of health http://img213.imageshack.us/img213/7260/userbar185401lo1.gif 00:15, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Thanks for confirming, ill leave it as it is then Xeon 22:37, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Hey, I'm in the run as I'm writing this, and noticed something. The rock borer worms do elemental dmg, not physical. Check it with storm chaser, you will get energy back. So you actually take MORE dmg when you use physical resistance. Confirm this for yourself, but I'm pretty sure I'm right. (In game name:Nash Vegas) Edit: The rock borer worms do lightning dmg (check with mantra) ^^ That was found in Lam3k's (sp?) original thread; he already mentioned that info, I'm suprised it didnt make it into the wiki.--Tuor Son Of Huor 10:21, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Feel free to edit the article accordingly. -- (talk) 02:36, 31 October 2006 (CST) Conflagration + ele resistance I've done it with conflagration and elemental resistance a few dozen times now, with dual shot filling the optional slot. I go for 10+1 MMS and dump my extra points into inspiration, works better imo, once you get to know the spawns using the default build. I would ask that some other people try it out before anyone adds it though, as some people may find having to put the spirit annoying. If it's hard at first try using dodge in the optional slot to cover you to put the spirit mid-battle if you didn't put it there earlier (vs spiders mainly). -Ichigo724 20:38, 1 November 2006 (CST) Rock Borer Wurms These do lightning damage ... i can confirm this. DO NOT use physical resistance use mantra of lightning. Burning Arrow Variant Can I use instead of Poison Arrow + Kindle Arrows the Burning Arrow + Apply Poison? It seems like more damage every 5 seconds, only it requires a bit more Energy. Anyway, I guess it deals more damage than Poison + Kindle Arrows. - Abedeus 07:19, 19 December 2006 (CST) :Yep you could, 7+4 is better then 4+3 for degen. The only thing i would consider is the duration, burning arrow would need to be applied ever 5 seconds, so you would need to stand there and attack the monster instead of being able to run off and letting it die of degen, if you start to lose to much health. Xeon 07:32, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::At certain points poison arrow's much better though, 6 spirit sheperds with 4 degen amounts to quite a bit of damage (well, not "damage", degen... -_-"). (4*2*6=48dmg/sec from degen alone) -Ichigo724 07:52, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::Yeah there is that maybe, that you can run epidemic as well then. Xeon 07:55, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::::Well, I ran a Burning Arrow variant of this tonight, it works pretty well..should it be noted on this page, or given a new build? like This One --Dazra 02:31, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::::Dont create a new build for some small changes -_-, just add it as optional changes. Xeon 02:52, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::::::It may be useful for spiders I guess, but meh, forked arrow ftw. -Ichigo724 09:19, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Somewhere in the Build Writing guide it says about the variant section to not replace 'Key Skills' And since it replaces Poison Arrow....--Dazra 16:20, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::::::: Scrap that, it was the best prophecies had. Change this to burning arrow and list that proph-only users can use poison+kindle, and proph+factions can use apply + ? — Skuld 16:22, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::: I don't think theres any better preps for this better then Kindle for the poison Arrow build. Also you'll need to note that using the Buurning + Apply build you need to have a fiery bowstring (since your damage won't be converted into fire) --Dazra 16:49, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::: Is it disadvantageous that you lose the second packet of fire damage from Kindle Arrows? Is the extra packet of damage worse than having poison? -Ellisthion 05:15, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Skeletal Berserkers Using the Burning Arrow Varient, it is possible (using a cat and mouse method) to kill some parts of the skeletal army. The poison of course does nothing, but the burning is effective, as is the extra damage. Link To The Future 14:00, 28 January 2007 (CST) :I never even thought of trying to kill them when I made the variant, was too used to running away in fear =P --Dazra 02:18, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::on a further note I was able to kill all 4 berserkers, both bonds and the two impaler spawns doing the following: ::*Vs Bereserks I Pulled them away from the bonds and played cat and mouse, I shot one with Burning Arrow ran away, came back shot it again, etc until it died. ::*vs the bonds I burning arrowed them both until they were both at about 1/2 half health, then I focused on one; apparnelty if they only have half health they won't infuse. ::*vs the inpaler I put up phy resistance and trolls before aggroing, when I needed to renew trolls I drew out distracting shot with apply poison. ::Running past is faster, but that's 6 potential shard drops =P --Dazra 03:21, 5 February 2007 (CST) Video Can someone make a video of this build plz? It's will be very helpful! --Benoit flageol 19:05, 12 February 2007 (CST) :http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=391296 has a great video. –Ichigo724 19:16, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::The video doesn't work. --Benoit flageol 17:41, 13 February 2007 (CST) :::I still have that vid somewhere, I'll upload it some time soon. –Ichigo724 19:16, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::::Thanks ^^ Btw i have some question. If I use Drago's Flatbow for the "Longbow" and Rotwing Recurvebow for the "Shortbow", is it good or other green are better than that? --Benoit flageol 20:13, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::::In general, flatbows will work instead of a long bow, however, a Fiery flatbow is recommened because plants take extra damage from fire damage. Also, a shortbow will work better then a recurve bow because of the higher DPS, but if you feel comfortible with the recurvebow, feel free to use it. Turk Nagona 20:53, 13 February 2007 (CST) :::::Kindle turns arrow damage into fire. –Ichigo724 21:11, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Which is why I don't run this build anymore. I do remember that there are times when you can't cast Kindle because of either keeping Troll up or waiting to inturrupt something, but I suppose a 20/20 or 5/-1 Vamp string would suit better. Turk Nagona 03:32, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Lies. Spiders may have your kindle down for like 5 seconds. In my case that was to wai for their second apply poison, to distract it again. –Ichigo724 07:14, 14 February 2007 (CST) Run to the forest When I run to the forest, I always die at the same place, the last group before the forest, they slow down me and kill me, what do I have to do to pass them ? --Benoit flageol 02:44, 17 February 2007 (CST) :Where there's a shadow army and skeletal army close together, toss up troll and run (no speed boost) towards the skeletal army. Troll again and lure one with a long-/flatbow, run back through the shadow army without a speed boost (unless the skeletal army has a chance of getting within casting range, in that case hit storm chaser, rush out, heal up and repeat). When the shadow and skeletal army are in range of eachother, hit storm chaser and keep running for 2 sec or so, turn around and run past the shadow and skeletal army and hope you don't get a deep freeze on your ass. Hug the left wall and you should see one stationary group and one moving one to the right. The stationary group will sprea out and and converge in the center every now and then, so when the moving one is gone, pass the stationary one from the left or right (whichever has the bigger margin) and you should make it to the forest safely. –Ichigo724 10:16, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::I think they mean right before the forest, not at the hill. But the last group groups together, then you can run past, or you can ususaly run around someay. --Dazra 19:49, 23 February 2007 (CST) :::You can always run around that mob eitherway. As above, wait until they start grouping together and slip past. If you think you wont make it, just step back and wait, then try again. PS: thx Ichigo, on the tip NOT using a speedboost when pulling those. I was already wondering why they always ran away from me when I tried that^^ namnatulco 16:40, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::I'm not an expert and I don't know the mob patterns, but if there's only one Ice Hand couldn't you fire of a Savage Shot and run like hell? 204.52.179.199 16:45, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::I just wait until they fight, make a sandwhich or something beforehand XD, and have a nice lunch until they smack eachother to death. 72.144.86.230 00:02, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Usually, there are several. –Ichigo724 17:00, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::My memory tells me there's 2, usually. On the hill, if they are not close enough to pull, then you can actually pass by them, either left or right. Right is preferred becuase the left path has trappers on it. namnatulco 10:36, 27 February 2007 (CST) Glitch in the plants? My kindle says it does 24, but plants are taking 20. It can't be the 20 is bow damage, the damage looks like "-15, -20" so either way the kindle is doing less, and not more because they are plants. 72.144.86.230 00:05, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :their high armor and level makes them take less damage. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:10, 25 March 2007 (CDT)